Scarab (Halo Wars)
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApVw-kywQ8o {Walk in the Park}] Scene opens at a Forerunner installation, with many Honor Guards lining a walkway. The Arbiter walks alongside the Prophet of Regret. THE APEX SITE *'Regret': "Arbiter, you are unusually quiet. What troubles occupy your thoughts?" *'Ripa 'Moramee': "Hierarch, I do not wish to be impudent, but you have charged me with the destruction of humanity-" *'Regret': "A most noble cause, for one with such a troubled past." *'Ripa 'Moramee': "And I am thankful for my task. But sire, you have me skulk in ancient ruins and search empty temples. How does this help me accomplish my goal?" *'Regret': "The war with the Humans will require a great deal many more machines than we can currently muster." The Arbiter draws his two Energy Swords. The Honor Guards react slightly. *'Ripa 'Moramee': "I will take what we have!" *'Regret': "And leave us defenseless? No. The Ancients will provide for us. This world shall be the birthplace for an invasion fleet beyond imagining. Enough to crush the Humans quickly...and with ease." *'Ripa 'Moramee': "But this world lies dormant, it is just a shell." *'Regret': "Blasphemy! The key will be found with patience." Regret tries to activate the structure, but the panel flashes with red light. *'Regret': "But perhaps, there is a quicker way. The human female from the ice relic, she has some knowledge in this regard. The new planet the Relic has lead us to has also led her. Capture that human and bring her here!" *'Ripa 'Moramee': "It will be done." The Arbiter departs. {Gameplay} Fade back into Arcadia, inside the now ruined dome shield. *'Captain Cutter': "You've advanced to where the force field stood, take a look around." Two Rhinos move past several ruins into the open, but one is destroyed by a green plasma beam. The other faces the attacker before it suffers the same fate. *'Forge': "What was that?" The beam is revealed to come from an incomplete, yet active oversized Scarab *'Serina': "The Scarab is incomplete, but its head is operational. Its field of fire prevents any chance of retreat or extraction. You'll have to destroy it." *'Forge': "Build up our base and army, and go kill that Scarab." *'Forge': "The Scarab's searchlight beam shows the direction its facing. The temple ruins in this area will provide some cover, but not forever." *'Forge': "Damn it, spotted." After destroying a power node: *'Serina': "You've destroyed a power node, the Scarab's head is turning a little more slowly." After destroying a Locust *'Forge': "Destroy those Locusts where ever you find them, they're building killers." After a second power node is destroyed: *'Serina': "The Scarab's head is moving even slower now, keep it up." *'Captain Cutter': "The Scarab's weapon system is relying on the power nodes in this area, destroy them to reduce the Scarab's combat effectiveness." If a third node is destroyed: *'Serina': "The head is tracking more slowly." *'Forge': "They've launched a counter-attack on our base!" When your forces near where the scarab is positioned: *'Forge': "It can't fire in two directions at once, maybe we can use that to our advantage." When the Scarab's health is halfway: *'Serina': "The Scarab is about half-dead or half-alive, take your pick." When the Scarab's health is low: *'Serina': "Almost there, the Scarab is nearly destroyed." *'Forge': "If that thing burns through that barrier of ruins and destroys our Command Center, we're dead." At some point during the battle, on Heroic or Legendary: *'Forge': "The Engineers are repairing the Scarab! Take them out!" After intense and heavy fighting, the Scarab is finally destroyed. *'Serina': "No problem, I told you we'd make it." {In-game Cutscene} The Scarab explodes violently. Captain Cutter: "The Scarab is destroyed. Victory is ours today." Level ends.